Yuki-Onna of the Nura Clan at Hogwarts
by ii L0V3 TH3 PRiiNC3
Summary: Follow Yuki-Onna as she deals w/ a guarding mission of a boy who isnt her master. Missing her 3rd Heir & suspicion cause said Heir pops up in his Yokai form at the most random of times. Not that shes complaining, he can come at any time as far as shes concerned, so what if he disturbs everyone in the process. Pink toads can stick it, he's the Lord of Pandemonium after all. 1shots


A/N: This is going to be a series of one-shots that can be tied together of Tsurara's time at Hogwarts. This is after the series Nurarihyon No Mago ends so it's after Rikuo defeats Nue, 2 years later in fact. It's based on the 2 seasons of the anime and then the manga. Also most importantly this is a TsuraraXRikuo pairing! Hope ya'll love it!

Disclaimer: I don't own NNM or HP.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 - School for magical kids<strong>

Harry entered Hogwarts feeling the turmoil he had felt the whole summer lift. He walked down to the Griffindor table with Ron, Hermione, and Neville noticing people whisper as he passed by. Trying to make it seem as though he didn't care he continued to walk, but knew that it bothered him extremely. When the friends sat down they immediately noticed two things. One: Hagrid was missing from the staff table and Two: there seemed to be a pink toad sitting next to the Headmaster.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" replied the boy-who-lived.

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking.

"She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

"Dunno . . ."

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed. "No," she muttered, "no, surely not . . ."

Harry didn't understand what she was talking about, but he didn't ask. The doors to the Entrance Hall opened revealing Professor McGonagall leading the first years to be sorted. They lined up in front of the staff table facing the students, watching as the Professor placed the sorting hat on the stool. The whole school waited on baited breath until the hat opened it's mouth and started it's song. After the song ended the sorting had finally begun, some of the first years looked nervous while other seemed afraid. Once they were all sorted the Headmaster finally stood up to address the school.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! Before the feast begins I would like to announce that this year our very own Hogwarts will be playing host to a transfer student from Japan."

As soon as those words left Dumbledore's lips the Great Hall was abuzz, everyone was speculating on the new transfer.

"Wha?", exclaimed Ron. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Seriously Ronald is that all you have to say about this? Besides the Twi-wizard Cup last year Hogwarts hasn't had foreigners in decades. And for this transfer to be from Japan? Do you not know how important that is?", exclaimed Hermione.

"What's the big idea? I don't see why this transfer coming from Japan has to be a big deal, am I right Harry?" questioned Ron. Hermione turned to Harry as well with an expectant look on her face. _Oh no. _Harry thought _Don't bring me into this. _All he could do was shrug because quite frankly he really had no idea what got the only girl in their group so frazzled.

"I mean sure having a transfer seems exciting and all, but I don't know why this is such a big deal either." He replied.

The bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes at the ignorance of her best friends. "Honestly boys do you not read? On second thought no don't answer that. The _big deal _is that Japan doesn't have witches or wizards." Ron spilled the juice he was drinking while Harry stared at her in utter and complete shock. "Are you _crazy_? What are you talking about? Of course they have witches and wizards", shouted Ron not caring that he was wet in some places. Harry stared at Hermione blankly making it quite clear that his mind couldn't comprehend what she had just stated.

"Well if you had let me finish then you would know Ronald.", scolded a very exasperated Hermione before continuing on with her lecture. "Japan doesn't have witches and wizards, at least not in the sense that we do. There are people there who have magic, but they don't use it the same way we do. It's to say that it manifest differently there than it does here. A witch needs a wand to be able use their magic, they use it as a conduit so to speak to be able to channel their magical core. In Japan that isn't the case the magic user can use their magical core without the wand acting as a conduit. Instead they channel their core to one specific ability, where as we can use our magic to do many different spells. For example, a Japanese magic user might be able to conjure and control fire without the use of a wand, but wont be able to do anything else like let's say _Lumos_. Do you get it now? They use a completely different form of magic! Think of what we can learn from them!"

The brown-eyed girl practically had stars in her eyes as she continued to talk of the wonders of eastern magic. "Bloody hell! They can seriously do that? With no wand? You went bloody nutters 'mione!", exclaimed an incredulous Ron. If Harry didn't know his best friend well enough he might have not believed her as well, but he knew that she was hardly ever wrong. Still doing magic without the use of a wand? He couldn't help, but be a little skeptical. He tuned out the sound of his two best friends arguing with each other realizing that the Headmaster hadn't continued on after that announcement. It seemed as though he was letting everyone vent their thoughts for a bit.

"Yes it is rather exciting," said Dumbledore quieting down the students before continuing on, "without further ado let's welcome our new transfer student Tsurara Oikawa!"

Everyone turned to the Enterance Hall where the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen entered. The transfer was a girl with long dark blue hair and light blue highlights on the top. She had snow white porcelain skin standing at about 5ft tall with the most beautiful violet eyes he had seen, the only violet eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing the school uniform and she made it seem as though it was a gown for a ball, looking at her made him forget about all his problems including his crush Cho Chang. She walked down the Great Hall gracefully her head held high looking like a goddess come down to be worshiped by mortals like him. She finally stopped in front of the Headmaster where she gave him a bow and spoke for the first time.

"Dumbledore-Kouchou thank you for having me." Her voice sounded like bells and was soothing to hear.

"Now my dear no need for that it is I who should be thanking you. Hogwarts hasn't had a transfer student for years and to have one from the east is an extra treat indeed. I'm glad you accepted my invitation and I hope you learn many things from us as I am sure we will learn from you." replied the Headmaster with an extra twinkle in his sky-blue eyes. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the students before your sorting my dear. I'm positive that they are all dying to meet you." The transfer nodded before turning to address the school.

"Hello everyone," she started with a cheerful smile on her face before giving the Great Hall a slight bow, "My name is Tsurara Oikawa and I hope that we can all be great friends please take good care of me." After the transf-no-Tsurara had finished her short introduction the Hall erupted in whispers making it suddenly obvious to Harry that up until that point it had been completely silent.

"Wow she's so beautiful"

"Do you think she has a boyfriend"

"I hope she comes to our house" Came from as you can guess most of the _boys_ in the Hall making it rather obvious what they thought of the girl.

While most girls could be heard saying

"Is her hair really blue?"

"She's so pale"

"I don't know what the big deal is she's okay I guess so what?"

_No tell me how you really feel _thought Harry. It was clear that many were jealous and if he were a girl he would probably be too.

"Now," began Dumbledore instantly quieting the whispers once again, "let the final sorting of the night begin."

"Oikawa, Tsurara" stated Professor McGonagal as she read off the parchment.

The violet-eyed girl floated happily to the stool where the Professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The whole Hall was silent waiting in anticipation for the Sorting Hat to make his decision. Where finally after what seemed like an eternity the hat shouted "GRIFFINDOR".

* * *

><p>AN: Well here it is! Hope ya'll like and please review. Now I know this chapter wasn't enough Yuki-Onna, but don't worry that will change. Please review!

**Kounchou **means headmaster, I dont know if I put it correctly with the name, but meeehhhh who cares.

**Explanation, so please read: **

As for my No wizards in Japan explanation I don't want wizards to be all knowledgeable about Yokai and their affairs. So I thought that if Japan had a Ministry of Magic and organized witchcraft schools then it would be super hard to not know about them. My reasoning is that a witch or wizard would be considered people like Princess Yo who had the ability to heal any wound. There was also other Princesses in that arc of the series which had special abilities, so instead of having wand waving witches the east has magical people with one special ability. That way I also have enough leeway to say that if any witch or wizard crosses paths with a yokai they would pass them off as just another Japanese wizard. If the yokai happened to not be in their human form or doesn't have that ability then they would be considered another magical creature. Because that's what all magical creatures are in my view here, Yokai.


End file.
